Somebody Important
by Heliossa
Summary: Ritsu speaks with a friend from college... in English. One-shot, fluff, no smut.


Takano awoke, highly aware of the absence of Ritsu's lithe body pressed up against his own.

Groaning, he ran his fingers through his raven hair as he stiffly rolled out of bed. He'd gotten very little rest the previous night, something both he and Ritsu really needed after another month of "the cycle".

He let a satisfactory grin grace his lips as images of the night before flooded his mind. Very, very, explicit images. Graphic, uninhibited, sexy…

Takano willed himself to stop recalling Ritsu's enthusiasm last night. The way he whimpered so softly when Takano bent him over his kitchen counter and fucked him dry. How he writhed so helplessly in pleasure when Takano threw him on the bed and invaded him again. And again. And…

Damn, he needed to get Ritsu drunk more often.

In the meantime, Takano, or, more specifically his hardening cock, decided he was up for some hot morning sex, preferably on the kitchen counter that they had not bothered to clean up the night before.

Shuffling towards the kitchen, he noticed Ritsu talking on the phone. He also took notice of the aspirin bottle and the glass of water on the table.

Making a mental note to thank Ritsu for making the coffee, he glanced at the clean kitchen counter. Judging by the way his handsome face was reflecting off its immaculately clean surface, Ritsu must have scrubbed the table for a straight hour after being reminded of their various sexual antics.

Takano smirked and sipped his coffee. He would've killed to see Ritsu's face when he saw the condition of the kitchen counter. He made another mental note to never let Ritsu live this down.

Takano leaned against the counter and brought his attention to the hung-over brunette talking on the phone. He loved watching Ritsu at work; his slightly flustered yet serious appearance never failed to entertain Takano.

"Yes, yes… I'm doing fine."

Takano's eyebrow raised upon hearing these words.

"Oh, sorry… I don't think I can make it to the reunion." Ritsu mused.

Holy fuck. Ritsu was speaking in _English_! Takano took another sip of his coffee as he intently watched Ritsu converse with who seemed to be one of his friends from when he studied aboard in England.

"Just really busy with work, you know? Hardly even have time to sleep." Takano silently took the blame for depriving Ritsu of his sleep time.

Takano continued drinking coffee as he impatiently listened to Ritsu make small talk with his foreign friend. His grip on the ear of his coffee mug tightened, his urge to fuck Ritsu right there on the couch mounting.

His dick twitched as he listened to Ritsu's eloquent words roll resoundingly off his tongue with ease. He praised whatever entity was watching over him for making him pay attention to English classes in high school.

"Adam… I told you before that we wouldn't work out."

Takano's reverie abruptly ended, his ears pricking up at Ritsu's words. He appreciated the apologetic tone Ritsu had begun to adopt.

"No, I know that I didn't give you a definite answer back then but…" Ritsu paused.

"… but I have somebody important to me now."

Takano let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding.

"Yeah… have fun during the reunion. Oh, and Adam?"

"I'm sorry." Ritsu hung up the phone.

As if exhausted from his barely 5-minute long conversation with his ex-classmate, Ritsu tossed the phone beside him, sank into the couch and exhaled loudly.

"Friend of yours from college?" Takano chose this moment to nonchalantly plop down onto the couch beside Ritsu.

"T—takano-san! What are you doing here?!" Ritsu yelped, reverting back to speaking in his native language.

"Well, this is _my_ apartment, isn't it?"

Ritsu seemed to ponder this for a second before sinking back into the couch.

"Y…you didn't eavesdrop on me, did you?"

"As somebody who is so deeply important to you, how could I not listen to your conversation with some guy who likes you?"

Ritsu blushed a deep red, emerald eyes widening with realization.

"Y—you! Don't you have any manners at all?! Listening to other people's conversations… y—"

Takano cut Ritsu off as he tipped his chin up and met his lips with surprising tenderness. When Takano began to suckle softly and nip at Ritsu's lower lip, he pushed him away.

"I—I'm still not happy with you eavesdropping like that, you know." Ritsu mumbled, averting his eyes away from Takano's heated gaze. His cheeks still slightly flushed from his earlier embarrassment and their brief kiss, Takano thought he was the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

"I know, I'm sorry." Takano leaned back against the couch and wrapped an arm around Ritsu's slender waist.

Ritsu's tense frame melted into Takano's arm. He could never stay mad at Takano.

Ritsu sighed defeatedly, resting his brown head on Takano's strong shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes, simply enjoying each other's presence.

"I was never with him, you know. It was all one-sided."

"I know." Takano replied, tousling Ritsu's chestnut hair gently.

A few more minutes go by, Takano breathing in the pleasant scent of Ritsu's shampoo and playing with his hair. He liked to make fun of the brunette for using such a girly shampoo, but in actuality he loved how it made his hair smell so wonderful.

"So, you really didn't date anyone else these past 10 years?"

"Nope. Couldn't fall in love with anyone else." Ritsu mumbled through hooded eyes, now drowsy and half-asleep.

Takano resisted making Ritsu aware of the fact that he had just admitted to being in love with him for 10 years.

Instead he thought about the 10 years they had wasted just because of one misunderstanding. 10 years they had spent apart, yet never actually separated because they never could forget about each other. What were the odds of fate bringing together 2 ex's who had broken up 10 years ago?

Takano glanced down at the wild mop of brown hair resting upon his shoulder, the owner of which now peacefully sleeping.

A small smile tugged at Takano's lips as he planted a soft kiss on Ritsu's forehead and held him just a little closer.

Takano decided against shagging Ritsu over the counter again. After waiting ten years to get Ritsu back, he could wait a little more for sex.

Right now, all he wanted to do was listen to the gentle breathing of his sleeping lover and stay like that forever.

* * *

**Please rate and review (:**

**Hi there! Sorry for the crappy ending, I had no idea how to end this thing! **

**This was just something I thought of in my head because I recently heard one of my friends speaking in a different language and I thought it was totally hot! Haha! **

**So anyways, hope you enjoyed! ;)**


End file.
